Children's hobby horses have been made and used by parents to entertain children for centuries. As early as 1927, U.S. Pat. No. 1,647,507 was issued to Cross for a mechanically operated toy, utilizing an extremely complex drive mechanism, operated by motion along a continuous track, to cause the mechanical "horse" to simulate the action of a race horse.
In 1960, U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,022 issued to Koller et al for a hobby horse frame, in which a light-weight, plastic-bodied model horse is reinforced by supports, cross-rods or dowels and suspended from a frame means by four sturdy retractile springs. Movement is imparted by rocking action of the child against the springs. Continuous action by the child is required for a longer duration ride, and children often tire of the ride after short periods. Smaller children must necessarily "learn" how to ride the toy, and children of any size suffering from mental impairment may not derive full enjoyment for many reasons, including imperfect coordination.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,847 to Smith (1961) discloses a bucking and galloping "broncho", in which each of the animal's four legs is mounted on a wheel, at least some of which wheels include eccentricities to impart motion to the bottom of the toy animal's legs. A centrally located transverse pivot secured to side frames by a pair of parallel uprights enables a back and forth, bucking ride for the toy rider, which is permitted to bounce up and down on a fixed vertical shaft, imparting animation to the entire toy. It is not suitable for children to ride or sit upon.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,809 issued to Reece in 1982. The Reece apparatus clearly envisions a much more violent rocking action than any of the foregoing or of the invention, as it discloses a rather large, horned Brahma bull animal caricature mounted in the back of an ordinary pick up truck, to one or more of the rear axles on which is mounted an eccentric wheel. The bull is mounted upon a strong or stout helical spring attached to the axle housing to enhance the bucking bull action.
Also known for many years are the small models of conventional circus merry-go-rounds found in many commerical areas which are frequented by children accompanied by parents likely to have a few spare coins. These smaller merry-go-rounds may have as many as three small horses adapted for small children to sit upon, and they traverse a circular path about the hub to the accompaniment of carnival music. The "horses" are axially displaced from the hub pole, secured to radial elements extending from the hub pole. Additionally, a larger, one person toy horse is sometimes encountered supported from oscillating rods attached to its underbelly, imparting a back-and-forth simulated bronco action. In both of the foregoing apparatus, operation is secured by payment of coins to a mechanical coin box, usually at the insistence of the child. Additional coins may be required to continue the ride for a disappointed child. These machines are too costly for the ordinary family to purchase and maintain.
Of the foregoing, the present invention is most nearly suited for adaption to and improvement of the Koller patent. Examples of same are to be found in children's stores today in the moderately higher-priced toy range. Many thousands of these exist, and being sturdy, usually long outlast two or three children in a family. Many thousands more are manufactured each year, in several sizes. A large market therefore exists for a moderately priced means to impart mechanical rocking motion to such a hobby horse, and which can easily and economically be retrofit to used hobby horses or supplied as a component part of or supplement to new hobby horses. Although primarily directed to home use, such apparatus are certainly economical and practical enough for use in physician's offices and other waiting areas where bored children can be advantageously entertained at very low cost.
Accordingly, there has arisen a need for an inexpensive, safe, easily retrofit apparatus to impart a "bucking bronco" action to spring mounted hobby horses.